1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of lifting devices, and is more particularly drawn to an adjustable jack for the lifting or lowering of transmission beneath vehicles wherein a particular feature is complete adjustability with varying safety features, and it features a unique adjustable chain cradle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is much prior art in the field of lifting devices, and particularly in the field of jacks, including jacks adaptable for use as transmission jacks. I am familiar with such jacks as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,378; U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,807; U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,114; U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,497, and similar lifting devices.
Certain of the hydraulic lifting principles disclosed in this prior art are well known, however the unique adjustability and versatility of the adjustable chain cradle with fully pivoting platform is unique and there is not prior art anticipating the same.